Estrellas GSR
by Petit Nash
Summary: Es mi primer fanfic. Grissom y Sara finalmente inician su realción. Espero que les guste. Dejen reviews!


**Disclaimer:** Grissom y Sara, al igual que los demás personajes, son personajes de CSI: Las Vegas, cuyos derechos pertenecen a la CBS.

**_Estrellas_**

De Sara Sidle para Gil Grissom.

Gil:

¿Me oyes?.. Seguramente si, oyes mi voz pero no siempre escuchas mis palabras, oyes mis ideas pero nunca entiendes lo que te quiero decir.. Más allá de lo aparente la vida tiene otros significados y eso es algo que tú aún no logras comprender...

¿Me ves?.. Claro, sería imposible no verme porque siempre estoy cerca de ti, pero no me miras de verdad, no puedes ver todo lo que soy y todo lo que te ofrezco...

¿Puedes sentirme? No, de eso si estoy segura, no me sientes, aún te sorprende descubrirme cerca de ti, no sientes la cantidad de sentimientos que dejo salir, sin remedio, cada vez que estoy a tu lado, no entiendes como es que te descubro cuando te acercas, pero es porque yo si te siento, siento tu calidez, tu cercanía, tu alma.

¿Reconoces mi aroma?.. Tal vez si, supongo que a veces llega a pasar, es bueno para un criminalista contar con un buen olfato... Yo reconozco tu aroma en cualquier lugar, pienso que a eso debe oler la sabiduría.

¿Conoces mi sabor?... Siempre creí que ese sería un sabor desconocido para los dos, siempre pensé que eso era algo con lo que solo podríamos soñar... Hasta esta mañana... Y ese es el único sabor que se mantendrá para siempre en mis recuerdos.

Dijiste que fue un error lo que sucedió, que eso no volvería a pasar, que quizás ya nos sentíamos muy solos y por eso habíamos cometido una tontería, pero ¿Sabes que es lo que yo creo Gil?... Creo que te dio miedo, pusiste tus cartas sobre la mesa, perdiste el control de la situación, es que aún no sabes como luchar con el hecho de que te amo.

Te acorrale en tu oficina totalmente conciente de lo que estaba haciendo, iba a tomarme ese beso que nunca me darías por voluntad propia... Estabas solos, calmados... pero ese beso no lo inicie yo Gil, y lo sabes.

Me oíste llegar, escuchaste mis excusas iniciales para estar ahí, creo que por una vez sentiste mi presencia a tu lado... Me acerque demasiado a ti, lo se, estaba tan cerca que tu suave aroma resultaba casi embriagador , no se si te haya pasado igual, fue un instante casi mágico...

Y me miraste, detuviste tu mirada fijamente en mis ojos, por primera vez me observaste como soy... No hicimos mas que mirarnos de cerca por unos minutos, tuvimos el momento más intimo de nuestras vida y me besaste... Sentí tus labios como si estuvieran hechos para besar los míos, sentí tus manos en mi cintura y el latir de tu corazón al ritmo del mío...

Pero la verdad para mi el beso inicio desde el instante en que me pudiste ver.

Sara.

De Gil Grissom para Sara Sidle.

Sara:

Te veo, te escucho, te siento, te conozco...Puedo negarlo por mucho tiempo y fingir que es mentira, pero siempre la verdad es otra.

Oigo tus pasos leves al entrar a una habitación, oigo tu respiración pausada y suave, oigo todas tus palabras que siempre lo dicen todo y que a ratos no quiero interpretar.

Siento tu presencia como una de las pocas cosas constantes en mi vida, al acercarme a ti me lleno de tu aroma, un olor dulce que acompaña gran parte de mis sueños y recuerdos... Si, a veces me sorprende descubrirte a mi lado, por que aun no puedo creer que sigas junto a mi, tan joven y bella como la primera vez...

Estoy cansado de una vida tan vacía, cansado de no saber que hacer o decir para ti, cansado de verte y no poder juntar todo mi valor; y verdaderamente no se que hacer con "esto", o mas bien si lo se...

Pero tengo miedo Sara, miedo de que de pronto te vayas y me arranques la felicidad que solo a tu lado puedo encontrar.. Por eso mentí, por eso no pude decirte la verdad esta mañana en mi oficina, por eso te deje ir, por que el miedo era demasiado fuerte.

Entraste en mi oficina, como quien va a hablar de un caso, y al mirarte te vi más hermosa que nunca, eras lo único que podía mirar... Se hizo un silencio y mire tus ojos, fueron unos minutos en los que solo nos miramos y me despojaste de la armadura que llevaba años forjando, mi corazón quedo totalmente al descubierto, y entonces te bese Sara y lo volvería a hacer.

Sentí tus labios sobre los míos, sentí tu cuerpo tibio pegado al mío, sentí tus manos alrededor de mi cuello y la piel de tu espalda contra mis manos, cada célula de mi cuerpo te sentía con una profunda ansiedad; y me separe de ti cuando entendí que estábamos llegando a un punto en donde ya no habría marcha atrás...

Pero te herí Sara, lo vi reflejado en tus hermosos ojos mientras trataba inútilmente de justificarme, te herí y eso me hirió a mi también.

Si no se luchar contra el hecho de que me amas es porque te amo, si Sara esa es la verdad, te amo y mi corazón te ha pertenecido desde siempre... Pero yo no soy joven y no tengo nada que ofrecerte, por eso he de pedirte por favor que, mientras sigas siendo joven y bella, no me entregues a mi tu corazón, sería un ultraje...

¿Cómo podría despojar a todo el universo de la más bella de sus estrellas?.

G. Grissom

Sara repitió en su cabeza las palabras de la carta una y otra vez tratando de comprender todo lo dicho en ella... Había pasado ya un rato desde que encontrara la carta en su taquilla, llevaba por lo menos media hora repasándola como para comprobar que todo era verdad y no un sueño. Catherine entro a la sala para regresarla a la realidad.

-Encontramos el auto del marido culpable cerca de un salón de fiestas al aire libre o algo así- decía Catherine dando mil vueltas- lo inspeccionamos completo pero del dueño no hay ningún rastro-

-Entonces el sujeto sabe que lo descubrimos- comento Sara- y le dio tiempo de huir-

-Asesino a su mujer- dijo Nick al entrar- nos confundió todas las evidencias y escapo, es muy listo el sujeto, será mejor que alguien se lo diga a Grissom-

-Yo lo hago- dijo Sara y se despidió de Nick.

Sara toco a la puerta del despacho de Grissom, él levantó la cabeza y la miro fijamente por unos segundos antes de animarse a abrir la boca... Ella hablo inmediatamente del caso y del descubrimiento de Cath y Nick.

-En resumen el hombre dejo todas sus pertenencias- dijo Sara- incluyendo su casa y auto y se esfumo; tal vez sintió verdadera culpa o miedo-

-La mayoría de los hombres tienen miedo de algo- comento Grissom- en especial de algo que no conocen-

Sara levanto las cejas y miro a Grissom con curiosidad, le sorprendió la manera en que ese par de profundos ojos azules la miraban con detenimiento.

-Entonces... lo que pasó esta mañana...- empezó a decir Sara

-Se nos salió de las manos la situación- dijo él

-Leí tu carta- argumento ella

-Lo se, yo leí la tuya- dijo él

-Todo lo que escribí era verdad Gil, cada palabra era sincera-

-Lo se, también lo que yo dije era verdad... No podemos seguir con esto Sara- dijo él- yo ya no soy joven, no puedo ofrecerte nada-

Grissom se levantó de su silla con cierto pesar y se sentó en la orilla del escritorio, a solo unos centímetros de Sara, tratando de no mirarla a los ojos para no flaquear.

-A mi no me importa- dijo ella

-Hay muchos hombre en el mundo- dijo él- muchos mejores-

-Pero yo te quiero a ti- dijo ella- y tú me amas-

Sara saboreo esas ultimas palabras con gran deleite por unos segundos y se acerco a él un poco más, finalmente se miraron a los ojos.

-De verdad no puedo robarle al cielo una de sus estrellas- dijo él acariciando con suavidad el rostro de ella.

-Vamos Gil- dijo ella acercándose más-¿acaso solo vas a guardarme para siempre en tus recuerdos?-

-No- le respondió él- tú ya eres parte de mi corazón-

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, podían sentir sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo, un par de centímetros mas y sus rostros se encontrarían nuevamente y ya no sería necesario dar explicaciones. En ese momento los interrumpió el teléfono, Grissom se separo para contestar. Habían encontrado al hombre culpable y Brass los necesitaba.

El lugar donde habían detenido al tipo era muy cerca de donde Cath había encontrado su auto esa misma mañana; habían trabajado mucho en ese caso, era la una de la mañana cuando Grissom y Sara aparecieron en la escena.

-El hombre regreso a buscar su auto- les informo Brass- una decisión tonta, Warrick ya se hizo cargo de todo, me temo que los llame en vano-

El detenido estaba a unos metros de distancia gritando algo que no lograban comprender, Warrick lo llevaba a una patrulla acompañado de un oficial. Grissom y Sara respiraron aliviados por llegar al final de un caso que parecía nunca terminar y que no había hecho mas que confundir al equipo durante la ultima semana, pero aún había un asunto que resolver para ellos.

Regresaron al auto de Grissom en silencio, estaban en las afueras de Las Vegas, había poca luz y se podían ver todas las estrellas del cielo, antes de entrar al auto Grissom se detuvo a observarlas, desde el salón cercano, llego el sonido de una suave balada... Sara sonrió al escuchar la música y se alejo de la camioneta, Grissom la siguió.

-¿Me permite esta pieza señorita Sidle?- pregunto Grissom sonriendo

-Por supuesto doctor Grissom- contesto ella divertida

Se acercaron, las manos de ella quedaron sobre los hombros, casi alrededor del cuello, de él, las manos de él se deslizaron hasta quedar en la cintura de ella, era la primera vez que estaban así de cercanos y bailaron al son de esa música lejana, iluminados solo por las estrellas del cielo.

-¿Aún estas convencido sobre lo que dijiste hace unas horas sobre las estrellas?- pregunto Sara en tono inocente

Él sonrió con dulzura y levanto, una vez mas, la cara al cielo estrellado, todo esa noche le parecía hermoso, era perfecto...

-Una estrella no es mas que una pequeñísima chispa dentro de la gran hoguera que es el cielo- dijo él y bajo la mirada al sentir la inquietud de Sara- pero aun así ahora se que quiero tomar esa estrella-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella- Si crees que una estrella es en realidad algo así de pequeño, ¿Por qué Gil?-

-Porque sin ella, sin ti, el cielo no esta completo Sara-

Un instante compartido y enteramente suyo. Una mirada encontrada. Una frase que se llevaba preparando y esperando por mucho tiempo.

-Te amo Sara-

-Yo también te amo Gil-

Todo era perfecto esa noche. Se fundieron en un beso profundo, a lo lejos la música sonaba sus últimos acordes y en el cielo los miraban un millón de estrellas, pero Gil Grissom solo tenia ojos para una.

FIN


End file.
